True Cross Academy And Fun: Chapter One
by RaveingFox
Summary: Fun sexy time with Rin and Yukio, Yaoi Dont like dont read, Rated M for a reason. Sex will be involved many, many times. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

True Cross Academy and Fun

Chapter One

Fuck. Rin was Horny, and by horney he ment please fuck me I cant stand it kind of horny. He needed release. It wasnt fair that his brother was stripping in front of him. Nor was if fair that his brother had such a hot body. Wasnt Yukio suposed to be the younger twin? How did Yukio get to be so hot?

"Y-Yukio! What are you doing?!" Rin cryed out, trying to hide the buldge in his with the text books he had been trying to study from before he was interrupted by lots of sexy flesh becomeing visible from the corner of his vision.

"What do you mean Nii-san? I'm changeing into my so i can sleep." Yukio said matter of factly not nearly understanding what her was doing to rin.

The pants came off and Rin suppressed a moan covering his mouth with both hands trying to smother it, as his member throbbed painfully. He was definitly not going to last much longer, he needed some release. NOW. Finally Yukio Climbed up into his bed and turned away from Rin.

"Could you turn off the light when you are done? I'm tired." Rin nodded but stupidly realized that his brother couldnt see it.

"U-Uh, Yeah, sure. I-I'm done now. I'll turn off the lights." Rins husky voice made Yukio turn his head to look at his idioticly cute brother just as the lights whent off, plungeing his eyes into darkness. Rin quickly scrambled out of bed. His lust addled brain trying to come up with a good excuse to go to the bathroom for a long time. "I-I uh.. Can't sleep. I'm going to go take a shower. Be back l-later.." Rin stumbled over his words and himself as he tryed to hurriedly get to the door. He heard Yukio move and he was suddenly touching Rins shoulder. Rin noticeably jumped.

"Hey, Nii-san are you okay? You seem a little Flustered." Rin nodded in the darkness not trusting his own voice but realized again, a little late, that in this darkness his brother could'nt see it.

"I'm f-fine. leave me be Yukio.. I need.." Rin trailed off realizeing he couldn't say what he needed to his cute younger brother. There was no way he could tell his brother that he was so painfully hard and he most certinly couldnt tell him that he wanted to be fucked senceless. That he wanted to suck Yukios cock so that he could drink his cum and watch the faces he made when he came, or hear the noises that he could draw from his younger brother. Rins mind snapped back into reality and away from lust land as Yukio caled out his name questioningly.

"What do you need Nii-san?" He asked quietly, almost sensualy.

'Oh To HELL WITH IT!' Rin thought. He would deal with the consicuences later. Insted of saying anything he grabbed Yukio's hand. He felt his brother jerk in supprise but he did not pull away. Slowly, almost painfully with all the suspence, Rin brought Yukio's hand down to his throbbing member and made Yukio's hand cup it gently, shuddering at the wonderful feeling that flooded his senses.

"A-ah.. Nii-san.. I-Is that..?" Rin could only swallow loudly to the unfinished question lingering in the air. After a moment of silence, Rin spoke.

"C-Could you.. Please..?" Rin would probibly never live this down, begging his brother to touch him there. He was lucky Yukio hadnt just Shot him yet and be done with it. He was probibly just in shock, At least that was what Rin thought. Suddenly Yukios hand trembled and slowly began to move, Teaseing the Hot, Hard manhood confined within the pants. Rin cryed out in pleasure and in shock, his bodys senses going into compleate overdrive. His legs trembled harshly and he no longer had the power to keep himself up, his legs colappsed from under himself. Yukio cought him with one arm and slowly lowered them down still teaseing with the other. Rin covered his mouth with both hands trying to keep all of his pleasured crys to himself.

"Nii-san.." Yukio's voice came through Rin's veil of pleasure, More husky then he remembered it. Rin twitched in pleasure, his hips bucking up into Yukio's touch in response.

"Do you want more Nii-san?" Yukio questioned, whispering it into his ear and lightly nipped it making the older boy cry out in suprise mixed with pleasure. hips bucking up once more into the pleasure, seeking even more. Rin's Body trembled adorably and nodded his head quickly.

"I can't hear you Nii-san." Yukio commented his hot breath ghosting over the back of Rin's neck.

"D-Dont tease me.." Rin's voice sounded more like a plea compared to his usual commanding tone he always had with the younger boy. Yukio chuckled.

"I wouldn't be teasing you if you just gave me an answer Nii-san." Yukio lightly licked Rin's neck. The older boy shuddered as shivers were sent down his spine, into his groin.

"I-I.. I want more.. Yukio.. Please.. Touch me more.." The young demon pleaded despritly bucking into Yukio's touch to Imphasize his words. Rin's usual harsh dimenor gone as he begged for release.

"Alright Nii-san, Calm down, I'll give you more. So much more.." Rin Shuddered with anticipation.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin shuddered with anticipation, ever so slowly Yukio unbottoned and unzipped Rin's pants, slowly pulling the hard flesh out of the confinement and tossing the pants aside, leaving Rin in just his boxers. Yukio sat down and pulled Rin into his lap with him. Rin moaned when he flet his bother rub up against his ass, feeling how big Yukio was and just how hard and aroused his younger brother was. It made rin shudder in delight with just the thought of it.

Yukio pulled down the boxers slightly, just enough to release Rin's manhood from the confining cloth. Rin sighed as it was released feeling even more extasy as Yukio grabbed him and slowly began pumping, moving his hand up and down in an aganizingly slow movement.

"Y-Yukioooo!" Rin whiled bucking his hips trying to get more delightful friction. Yukio chuckled and gripped him a little tighter and began to move just a little faster. It was only a tiny bit more but it was still enough to make Rin moan loudly and beg for wasnt sure how far he was going to end up taking this. He wasnt even sure if his brother would be on bottom, but there ws no way he would. He liked to be on top. So he was going to have to find out some how. Yukio lightly ground his hips up into Rin's ass just to see how much he would react. Yukio got the best reaction he could coherently think of at that moment in pure extasy. Rin ground his hips down then bucked into his hand lightly crying out Yukio's name.

"A-Ah! Yukio.. Don't..!" He moaned out desprately.

"Don't what Nii-san. This?" Yukio bucked his hips up again and forced another cute moan from the small boy in his lap.

"Yes! that!"

"Why not Nii-San?" Another light thrust up, another moan.

"B-Because..! It makes me.. Ahhh.. Want you more!" Rin cried out getting close to his release.

"Oh no Nii-San, you can't cum yet. We haven't even done anything yet." Yukio scolded with a husky chuckle. He quickly and effortlessly picked Rin up and moved them over on to his bed. He laid Rin down and climbed up on top of him.

"Rin, are you ready for this?" Yukio Questioned. Rin shuddered at the use of this first name, it always meant the same thing. That Yukio was serious. Rin nodded, only wanting exactly what his brother was implying.

To be continued!

A/N: another short chapter but i swear the next one will have lots of fun in it ;) And I will hopefully post it tonight for you guys because so many people wanted me to continue. But its weird for me to write Yaoi at my boyfriends house so I'll wait till I get home, Hope you guys liked this little teaster and will be happy to see the update! see you guys soon!


End file.
